


Soul Prince

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Bleach AU [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, I am unsure of the pairings but I think it was going to have Byakuya/Ichigo, Incomplete, Its got a party at one point, M/M, Rukia has a case of open mouth insert foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: *Incomplete*This was a story I had started writing several years ago while Bleach was still being written, but I have a problem with being unable to finish stories if I stop writing... unfortunately I tend to feel most creative late at and end up falling asleep and if I'm lucky I can begin working on the stories again.I'm not sure where I was going with this but it mentions some kind of award ceremony, and I took liberties with who Isshin really was (not exactly a shinigami). I also wrote this before the soul king was ever seen so I created my own, and he looks a lot like Ichigo.





	Soul Prince

It had been a long complicated battle for the Shinigami, Visords, and Ryoka but it seems finally a kind of peace has settled over the worlds and life could begin moving on again.

In Seireitei the combatants celebrated; Shinigami, Visords, and Ryoka alike. The victors had had luck on their side resulting in few deaths, they all knew it was in large part due to one young human, Kurosaki Ichigo, his bravery and strong will to survive bolstered the other fights to new heights of power.

“Ichigo!” Kurosaki Isshin called out grinning widely at his son as he brings his hand down hard on Ichigo’s shoulder.

Ichigo ignores him, barely noticing the hand as it hits his shoulder, he stares unseeingly into the distance. He seemed to be the only person not interested in the party in full swing around him.

Isshin frowns, he doesn’t like being ignored and currently his son is doing just that, “Come on son, it’s a celebration tonight, we are alive and the world is safe what more can you ask for?”

Ichigo scowls knowing his father won’t leave him alone unless he is acknowledged. “I’m not interested; leave me alone before I remove your hand from your arm.”

Isshin grimaces but turns away from his son heading back into the mix of people.

Ichigo was 20 now he had been a Shinigami coming up on 5 years now. Somewhere on Earth he had a human body but he hasn’t used it in over 2 years now and in about a week it will have been a year since he has even seen it. He knew if he asked one of the Shinigami they would be able to figure out its location but the thing was he didn’t even really care where it was anymore.

He figured it was still alive somewhere so Kon must be doing alright for himself staying out of trouble. He is jostled out of his thoughts by a few passing drunk Shinigami and decides he really can’t stay with the increasingly rowdy lot.

Hopping out a nearby window he effortlessly jumps back and forth between two buildings to get to the roof of the one everyone is partying at.

“I figured you would be the last person to leave a party held mostly in your honor.” A deep voice says quietly behind him.

Ichigo spins around instantly not having felt anyone approach. “Who are you?” He demands.

A man, who looks oddly similar to his father; though broader and more serious, stands before him. “I am Kurosaki Isamu, second Son of Itsumo, guardian of the heavens.”

“Kurosaki?” Ichigo asks shocked.

Isamu nods respectfully. “My brother Isshin was guardian of Earth until he disobeyed our father and hid himself amongst the humans.”

Ichigo is speechless; there is no way this man could be referring to HIS father… He was just a former captain… who none of the Gotei 13 seems to know or remember…

“I have shocked you? It seems Isshin has yet to stop keeping secrets from his family.” Isamu sighs sadly.

Ichigo shakes his head trying to clear it. “How do you know who I am? If my father was hidden how do you know he is family to me?”

Isamu smiles kindly at Ichigo. “I know because despite what my brother may think Father and I have never once lost him… though he was punished with the sealing of his powers. As for you even had we lost Isshin you would be easy to figure out as you bear an uncanny resemblance to our Father.”

Ichigo’s mind is swirling with this new information, he remembers finding out about his dads powers but he had only thought him to be a captain and never cared to ask about his reason for leaving, but what he was hearing now this should have never been left unsaid.

“If my father was the guardian of Earth who is now? And who exactly is your father?” he dreads knowing the answer but he feels he needs to know.

Isamu looks away from Ichigo towards to vast west Rukongai. “I have alone, it is why there have been so many disasters during these last several years. I have tried my best but I could not stop everything and when Aizen ascended to power I did not have the resources to block him had my brother been here to help.”

“How could you have stopped Aizen even the captains here couldn’t do anything to him?”

Isamu reaches out and pats Ichigo’s head, a massive spirit pressure immediately descends on him sending him into a shivering drooling mess on his knees before suddenly letting up. Ichigo looks up at Isamu frightened.

“You have no need to fear me I only did what was needed for you to understand. That was only a portion of my power, several times more powerful than what would be needed to take out anyone else.”

“But my dads power…?”

“Is slowly returning, as your power awakened so did his power unlock.”

“How is it that no one has noticed you?”

“The first thing our father taught us was how to hide out power from everyone, I will say Isshin was never very good at it which is why having been powerless for so long he has trouble controlling it.”

Ichigo looks down at the building they are on the sounds of partying fainting reaching them. “I’m guessing there was a reason why you came… what is it?”

Isamu nods. “Our Father wants to speak with Isshin, and you.”

Ichigo’s eyes widen. “When?”

“Soon.” A loud drunken laugh rips through the air around them. “Not tonight obviously.” He smiles as he says it though.

Ichigo smiles as well. “Wait if you are guardian of Heaven and dad is guardian of Earth… who is your father?”

Isamu’s smile turns oddly feral. “Kurosaki Itsumo, the Spirit King.”

Ichigo almost swallows his tongue. “You’ve got to be joking; he can’t be related to such an important person!”

Isamu laughs heartily. “It’s true, I swear, and besides my father has many words he would like to share with Isshi, most of them are not very nice… But he is happy that he has a grandchild having felt long ago that it would never happen.”

Ichigo can’t help but wonder if Isamu is jealous of his brother for finding love and having kids doing things he may not have been able too. “What about you? Don’t you wish to get married and have children?”

Isamu looks surprised at Ichigo it takes him a moment to understand what Ichigo is asking but when he does a small content smile appears on his face. “Children of my own were never in my future, however I have been married for many millennia.”

“She can’t have kids?” He wonders.

Isamu chuckles at that. “No he can’t.”

It takes him a moment to catch on. “Oh! I never considered something like that…”

“It’s alright I know you have yet to have a chance to even consider a relationship.”

“Ah, too busy fighting.” Ichigo shrugs. Isamu nods. “When did the king wish to see us?”

“As soon as possible.”

Ichigo thinks over what the plans were for the next week. “In 3 days there will be a gathering of the captains, vice captains, visords and humans who have all taken part in this war, I guess its some kind of award ceremony, maybe that would be the day for him to come since several of the awards are ‘medals from the Soul King’.”

Isamu nods thoughtfully. “Yes Father would like that, he gets bored in the palace being able to safely leave and meet his subjects is something he has longed to do.” Isamu looks thoughtful for a moment. “I shall head for his home when I leave here and make sure he sends word to his judges and Yama-chan.”

Ichigo starts coughing suddenly. “Yama… Chan? You mean old man Yamamoto?”

Isamu grins. “Ah, Yama-Chan is younger than my brother and I, by at least 8 thousand years.”

Ichigo nearly swallows his tongue. “THOUSAND?” he screeches.

Isamu laughs uproariously at Ichigo’s response. “Our Father has been around for nearly 40 thousand years he took over for his father before him, it was actually that power that he used to shape this world, creating first life and then afterlife, it ran smoothly for a short time but as you have no doubt seen life can be corrupted and he knew was going to need help as life continued to evolve, hence my brother and I were born.”

As he listens Ichigo thinks back on what he knows of history. “So what do guardians do then?”

“As guardian of Heaven I oversee those that have died and cycle through those who have need of being reborn. Your father, as guardian of Earth, helped to guide the souls where they needed to be for rebirth.”

“What about the people who die on earth and shinigami?”

“Shinigami were thought up by your father and I to help us with out work, as their job was originally only to send the souls back to Heaven, but as I said life can be corrupted, and Hollows came about the ones you called ‘Vasto Lords’ were among the original ones which is how they have been able to gain their power. Or Father tried banishing them to an empty wasteland similar to how souls tarnished in life are sent to hell, these were sent to Hueco Mundo, and it worked for awhile, but eventually they figured out ways to escape and we discovered ways of purifying them for return to Soul Society.”

“Why didn’t he destroy Hueco Mundo then if it didn’t work?”

“It gave them a place to go so they didn’t just stay on Earth eating souls and killing people. We could not make them stay there but we can implement it into their core knowledge as they change.”

They continue chatting for a bit longer but Isamu admits he must be off but that he would make sure the king and he, and his spouse, would be present for the ceremony, though he admitted his father may be early as he is very eager to meet his grandson.

After he’s gone Ichigo lay back on the roof staring up at the night sky. So that was why he had the powers he did and why he was always gathering more. He wonder what the king would look like, Isamu said like him but the king has been there for nearly 40 thousand years, he pictures himself and tries to think of himself as old.

First he sees himself anorexic and covered in wrinkles and age spots. He blanches at that. He thinks of his dad next Isamu had said they were around 10 thousand maybe his grandfather was more refined; maybe he was like the Captain Commander, old with a long beard with more noble wrinkles. 'Who the hell's heard of noble wrinkles, idiot!' He mentally yells at himself.

Sighing he gives up thinking about it deciding instead to think about the other things Isamu told him: like his dad being a guardian and son of the Soul King... Which made him the grandson.... holy crap, he was like royalty then!

A huge grin stole over Ichigos' face, just wait ‘til Ishida - no Byakuya! - found out! It faded away quickly the knowledge of being Royalty, and actually being it, was somewhat worrisome what if he had to be more like Byakuya! Ichigo didn't think he could do it... his dads face popped into mind, it can’t be all bad that old man seemed to do fine.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." A soft familiar baritone calls from the edge of the roof.

"Byakuya? What's wrong?" He asks as he spins toward the voice, but it wasn't just him; Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Toushiro, Shinji, Hisagi, and several other high ranking men and women including his father.

"Your spiritual pressure spiked just a moment ago, there were traces of another’s pressure within your own!" Shinji answers.

Seeing all the people he has worked with, fought against, saved and been saved by Ichigo cant help but smile which quickly turns to laughter. "Sorry guys, I was thinking. As for the other spiritual pressure it was nothing to be worried about." he gets up from the roof and walks to his friends some of whom he considers family. "There is still a party going on right?"

Most everyone on the roof shrugs grumbling a bit that there was nothing to fight.

Except for Byakuya, who grabs the back of Ichigo’s haori as he tries to walk off with everyone. "I want the truth." he says after all the others are back inside.

Ichigo’s smile dims a bit and his eyes widen but as the other stands firm refusing to let him leave Ichigo sighs and looks away. "I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it yet, I mean everyone is gonna find out at the award ceremony anyways but I don't know what to say it's something my dad never told me... something he should have told me!"

Byakuya eyes him speculatively, trying to figure out what his father could be keeping from him now, he knows that he hasn't told anyone about his powers or where they came from, though if he thought about it he knows Urahara would know possibly even Ryuuken... but not his own son. "I will trust it is nothing dangerous for now, but I will be keeping my eye on you."

Ichigo eyes him a moment before smiling. "Are you sure that's just not an excuse to follow me around?"

Byakuya, unwilling to let Ichigo baiting stop him, steps closer to the boy a sultry smile on his face. "Did I ever need a reason?"

They stare hard at each other for several long seconds before they can’t stand it anymore and they begin laughing, Ichigo wraps an arm around Byakuyas’ shoulders leaning on him as he laughs heartily. Byakuya allows it even leaning into the hold while he also lets out a good laugh.

Over the last few years Byakuya and Ichigo had grown to be close friends and a powerful team while fighting. A little over 2 years before Byakuya had been held captive by several mercenaries who had got in their head to over throw Soul Society, which seems to be everyone’s ultimate goal.

Ichigo had been the one to find and rescue him there had been a lot of fighting to get away from where he had been kept. Byakuya had been weak from starvation and thirst and unable to help very much but Ichigo had fought as hard as he could and was eventually able to get Byakuya away from his captivity.

As their laughing subsides Ichigo sighs. “My father was never a Shinigami.”

Byakuya thinks he knew that already. “Ah, I take it you finally know what he was?”

“Have you ever heard of the guardians of Heaven and Earth?”

Byakuyas’ eyes widen as he turns to Ichigo. “It’s said they protect the balance of souls that travel between the worlds…”

Ichigo nods slowly. “They are sons of the Soul King, born specifically for the task of helping their father with all the excess souls he had to deal with, together when the souls became to great to work with all on their own they decided to recruit those with high spirit power to help guide souls… Then hollows formed and they helped bring about the first zanpakto…”

Byakuya sighs pinching Ichigos’ side. “Your father is one of the guardians.” Its not even a question at this point.

“Ah, Earth.”

“That explains why only in the last few years there has been so many problems, hollows and fullbringers,” Byakuya sighs knocking his head lightly against Ichigos. “Of course I can’t really complain about them without them your powers would have been nearly impossible to bring back.”

With a dry chuckle Ichigo scowls at Byakuya. “I thought all the captains got together to give me some of their own power to get mine back.”

“We did, but we needed to figure out how to give it to you... there was no way to give it to you as you had no spirit power to connect to your body. When you achieved your fullbring and could once again see us we were able to give you that power.”

Ichigo tips his head back watching the moon in the sky. “I-“

He’s cut off from answering by a confused voice. “Nii-sama?”

Both men turn to see Rukia approaching. “What’s wrong?”

She looks between them slowly. “I was just concerned you didn’t come back with everyone else and it’s been almost an hour.”

Ichigo nudges Byakuya away. “You better head back before she decides we’ve done something stupid… again.” Ichigo thinks back to the day after he saved Byakuya, he had been carrying him though the spirit passage when he had realized he had forgotten his special badge that kept the passage stable.

It had been a hard run through the tunnel trying to keep ahead of the sweeper as it came after them. Luckily they had made it through to the other side, landing gracelessly through the roof of squad 6’s barracks frightening several of the newer recruits.

When Rukia had found out and rushed to see them as they were settled in the infirmary she had been furious with both of them for worrying her. After that she felt it was her duty to scold them if she felt they had done something wrong. They allowed it though because it was her way of showing she cared. Though Ichigo liked to think Byakuya’s time in captivity had tempered his anger and need for dominance.

“We were just chatting. It has been some time since we have had a good opportunity to just chat.” Byakuya sighs as he turns fully towards his sister. Rukia looks away from him and he knows that it’s lingering worry that he will vanish from before her again and not be found this time. He can’t be mad at her for her concern so he walks over to go back inside patting her head as he passes.

Ichigo watches Byakuya go before turning to Rukia still standing there watching him. “Was there anything else?” At her hurt expression he felt a bit bad about his attitude but he couldn’t help it, tonight was the first time in over a month that he and Byakuya had been able to just stand together laughing and chatting.

“No… I’m sorry… But-”

“You were worried… because he was up here with me. Talking to me. Your worry for him, I can see right through it, it’s your misguided attempt to keep him from becoming to close to anyone else.” Ichigo scowls turning away from the girl.

“Of course it is!” She cries. “The only reason he had been taken was because the person who took him pretended to be his friend first!”

Ichigo freezes before turning cold blue eyes on the girl. He’s distantly aware of her horrified look as she realizes what she had just accused him of. “You-” he bites his tongue to stop himself from speaking he sends a last angry glare at the girl before jumping away.

“Ichigo!” she yells after him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” she cries trying to get him to feel how upset she is with herself.

“You jus’ accused the man who’s risked his life dozens a times to save nearly everyone here, of only pretendin’ to care so’s he could do somethin’ awful…” Came a quiet drawl from the shadows.

“Gin?” She turns shocked eyes on the tall willowy man.

“I ain’t one to miss no parties now am I?” He says shrugging. “Sides I wanted to thank Ichigo fo’ savin’ myself a few times. Even defendin’ me in front o’ the Commanda. Course you jus’ made him leave.”

Rukia looks away shamefully. “I didn’t mean it.” She whispers.

“Maybe bu’ he don’ might nah see it like tha.’” Gin shrugs.

“Giii~iiin, are you out here?” A sing-song voice interrupts them.

“Ah, Ran-chan! I was jus’ comin’ in ta find you.”

Rangiku giggles noticeably drunk. “Kira wants to dance on the tables again! You have to come see!” Gin grins widely before quickly heading back to the party to catch his subordinate as he knew would inevitably fall from whichever table he decided to dance from.

Alone again Rukia looks to where Ichigo had left to but could no longer sense him. With a last sigh she headed back to the party to find her brother.

**

From all the time he had spent in the last few years in Seireitei the commander had offered him his choice of open rooms within those open from each division. The choicest had been captains’ quarters from 5 and 9…

5 unfortunately came with the creepy best friend of Toshiro and he really did not want to be around her. With 9 he had no problems with creepy obsessed women and he genuinely liked Shuuhei but he decided that the best person for that room was Shuuhei himself.

He had been skulking around the other division barracks looking for a decent room when he had reached division 6 and been stopped by Byakuya asking what he was doing. After explaining the situation and his issues with the 2 rooms he had liked, Byakuya had calmly pointed out that as a noble he slept in his manor which was conveniently located near the squad 6 barracks.

It took a bit of eyebrow raising and confused looks before it finally dawned on him. Byakuya, while a captain, had his own house to sleep at and therefore had no use for his own captains’ quarters.

“Really? I can use your room?” Byakuya shrugged pointing out where the building was.

**

So Ichigo headed to the squad 6 area when he left Rukia, he could NOT believe she would accuse him of such a thing! It was one thing to worry about your family, but to seriously accuse HIM of trying to be his friend only to hurt Byakuya was just insane!

It hurt too.

He has known her since he became a Shinigami…he’s risked his life countless times for her!

As he got to his room he hung his head, depressed. Tonight… he thinks, tonight was just too much.

He closes his eyes and thinks about what the award ceremony will be like… what his grandfather will be like. He thinks of someone who looks like him only old like the commander, stern and serious more so than Byakuya ever was.

It worries him.

Eventually he falls asleep thinking about the things Isamu had told him.

**

The time passes fairly quickly for Ichigo as he waits for the awards ceremony and the next thing he knows is it’s the day before he will meet his grandfather for the first time. It makes him surprisingly nervous just thinking about it.

Not officially a member of the Gotei 13 he is allowed to wonder through Soul Society as he pleases.

Bored he decides on a walk through the woods surrounding the city. As he walks he thinks back over the last few days. Rukia had tried apologizing repeatedly but he wasn’t ready to forgive her yet. Unlike when he was younger and he could brush off stupid comments like hers but then again she had never considered him a threat to her family… even when he had been storming Seireitei to save her.

“Is it customary to run into trees where you come from?” An amused voice calls him.

Ichigo’s shocked he hadn’t even noticed someone approach him turns quickly one hand reaching for his sword as he tries to find the possible threat. “Who’s there?”

“Whoa boy,” A tall young man walks out from around a tree; he has messy burgundy hair that stands in spikes, to Ichigo he seems fairly underdressed, wearing only a loose kimono it was orange with black stripes up the side the lower half was covered in strawberries. “I was just passing by and noticed you were about to run smack into a tree, must be something serious if your head is that distracted by it.”

Ichigo glances over his shoulder and sees the tree he most likely would have run into. “Uh, thanks… I was thinking.”

“I could tell that just from the look on your face.” He shrugs. “I can understand thinking to hard. Believe me I know what it’s like… But I will tell you now while thinking isn’t bad letting your thoughts get to you is what kills brave men.”

“Is that a threat?”

The stranger rolls his eyes. “Boy you are pretty dumb aren’t you… I was warning you not to let your mind dwell on things that it need not.”


End file.
